Comforting
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: PruCan. Mathew gets a call from Ludwig, saying that Gilbert won't come out of his room, not even for beer, wurst, or pasta? So, it's up to Mathew to help comfort the depressed Prussian. Pointless fluff! Read and review, please!


Okay! Stating this now...in this fic, Mathew isn't forgotten. Reason why:

Gilbert talks about his little Birdie so much, he won't let him be forgotten. At least, he won't let Germany and Italy forget him.

* * *

Mathew sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie. He'd been called here by Ludwig because Gilbert had been acting...strange. Apparently, he hadn't come out of his room all day. Now, the normal Gilbert Beilshmidt would be dropping by any and every countries home to, as he would so humbly put it, 'grace all of the unawesome people with his awesome presence.' So, this was definitely not the norm for the loud Prussian. Of course, it was the middle of January, so it had been below zero almost the entire day, not like it really bothered the Canadian. He'd experienced far worse winters. But, the thing was, he'd flown into Germany from Florida, since his brother had insisted on dragging him down from his comfortable home to show him something. The entire week he'd been down in Florida, it had been rather warm, at least in Mathew's opinion, so being dropped right into the middle of a rather harsh German winter was not exactly _ideal. _

Finally, he reached the front doorstep to Germany's house. Knocking on the door softly, he was glad someone answered the door quickly. Instead of it being the stern German he'd expected, it was the bubbly Italian that was pretty much attached to Germany at the hip.

"Vee~! It's nice to see you!" Feliciano exclaimed, his eyes seemingly glued shut and his face fixed in the look of pure bliss.

"Hey, Feliciano...Is Gilbert still in his room?"

"Si..." he mumbled sadly, a tiny frown appearing on his face. "We tried everything! Beer, pasta, wurst, pasta...He just won't leave."

Mathew nodded, a pang of worry ringing within him as he heard Italy speak. He smiled before letting Feli go back to Ludwig. He couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes as he made his way to the basement door. It was so obvious there was SOMETHING between Italy and Germany, everyone could tell, it was just a matter of time before one of them came out and told everyone. Then, a disturbing thought ran through his mind. Glancing behind himself, his violet eyes quickly scanned the areas, spotting an almost completely invisble camera in the far corner of the room. His eyes narrowed.

Couldn't Eliza learn to keep out of their relationships? Oh, yeah, that was right...GerIta and PruCan were to of the most popular ships in the 'Hetalia' universe. He couldn't help but shudder when that popped into his mind. He'd watched a few episodes of that anime, as well as having looked at websites like deviantART, livejournal, Youtube, etc. and he knew that the fangirls were rabid creatures. He and Gil both agreed: over 90% of fangirls were not human. There were, however, some sane fangirls.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he softly knocked on the basement door.

"Who the hell is it? The awesome me isn't doing so awesome right now..." the irritated, heavily accented voice called. Sighing, Mathew rolled his eyes.

Why did Gil have to be so difficult sometimes?

"Gil, it's me, Mathew. C'mon, open the door."

"Nein."

_Thud._ And that, my dear friends, was the sound of Mathew's head connecting with the door, since a facepalm didn't even begin to cover Mathew's emotions at that moment. Of course, it may seem that Mathew wasn't giving Gil enough time, but he'd just flown from Ontario, to Florida, to Germany, and had barely gotten any time in between then to rest. So, he was tired and on a bit of a short temper. He continued to argue with Gilbert about opening the door and, finally, he reached the end of his already short rope.

"Gilbert Beilshmidt, you will open this door in the next ten seconds, or no sex for a month."

Well, he had forced his hand! Mathew could stand it. It wasn't any punishment to him. But, Gilbert was one of the horniest men that Mathew had ever dated...Not that he complained! Gil was great in bed...Maybe it was because of all the practice he had with 'claiming Austria's vital regions.' (They couldn't deny that there hadn't been SOMETHING there...Eliza had shown Mathew photo evidence...He was still trying to cleanse his brain of those images.)

A second later, there was a click as the door was unlocked. Mathew grinned triumphantly.

"I thought so..." he murmured before pushing the door open. Walking down the stairs, he felt the temperature drop a bit, due to being underground.

Gilbert laid curled up in his bed, his fuzzy Prussian Flag blanket drawn tightly around his body. A soft, muffled sniffle came from Gilbert, causing Mathew to worry even more.

"G-Gil?" Mathew whispered, sitting on the bed next to Gilbert. He set a hand softly on the albino's shoulder, shaking it.

He rolled over, refusing to look at Mathew. But, he could tell that he had been crying.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

The proud Prussian sighed, shakily, and shook his head. "B-Birdie...I miss it," he whispered.

Since Mathew could barely hear him, and he would've liked to have been able to look Gilbert in the eyes as he spoke, he laid down on the bed, right in front of him. As soon as he laid down, he shivered. It was really, really cold in the basement...No wonder Gil insisted on dragging ten blankets downstairs the last time they'd been down there. A moment later, the blanket was wrapped around Mathew's thin frame and he was pulled into a bear hug by his boyfriend...not that you'd hear him complaining.

"What do you miss, Gil?"

A bitter chuckle passed through his lips.

"It's obvious I'm not exactly the...homely, type. I'm a fighter, Mattie, and I haven't been able to fight. S-Since Prussia...dissolved I haven't done anything," Gil voice cracked and Mathew sucked in a breath.

This was a subject that was NEVER spoken of. Eliza and Roderich might jeer him about being an ex-nation but talking about the nations official dissolving was something that was never spoken of. In the German household, nobody ever said anything about him being an ex-nation. They avoided the topic like the plauge, because they knew that it depressed Gilbert, even if he never said it outright.

"Well...Look at me now, Birdie, and tell me, am I a warrior?. . . . .No, I'm not. And it bugs me every day. Usually, I can ignore the unawesome feeling, but its just...its killing me lately. It doesn't help that everyone likes to remind me that I'm no longer a nation..."

A soft, choked sob came from the Prussian, and he buried his face in the Canadian's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his lover, whispering calming words in French. It was so...heartbreaking to see Gilbert reduced to this. He had never, ever seen Gilbert cry, save for the anniversary of Fritz's death, and even then it wasn't like this. It was silent tears, silent weeping. Not like Gilbert was now. The cracked cries that came from Gilbert didn't sound human, and Mathew couldn't help but feel tears well in his eyes. He didn't know that his lover suffered this much.

After a minute, Mathew sighed softly, shutting his violet eyes. "Gil," he whispered, "There's not a lot I can say that can comfort you. If I could help you, I would, you know that. I'd move mountains to make you happy, but...All I can do right now is be here for you and let you cry it out." He kissed the top of his lover's head, letting his lips rest in the silvery locks. Softly, he chuckled. "You remember when I was really depressed because everyone kept forgetting me?" He twirled a bit of Gil's short, platinum hair around his finger. "You said to me, 'don't let those unawesome people get to you, Birdie, because they don't matter. The only thing that matters is that someone loves you and remembers you...' "

Prussia slowly pulled his head from Canada's shoulder, just enough to meet his gorgeous violet eyes.

"Don't listen to Roderich, Eliza and the others. They're just teasing you because they can. I love you, and that's all that matters, now isn't it? Sure, you're not a warrior anymore, but why should that define who you are? If anything, I'd think of that as a good thing...Being a peaceful nation allows you to make friends with people you'd never expect. Of course, I'm not asking you to change who you are, and there are things that you are bound to miss, but instead of focusing ont he negatives, take a look at the positive side of things for once."

Slowly, a smile spread onto Gilbert's lips. A second after this, Mathew was pulled into a tender kiss.

"You, Birdie, are seriously awesome...Ich leibe dich," Gil muttered into the kiss.

"Je t'aime," was Mathew's quiet reply.

The two ended up falling asleep like this, Mathew and Gil's foreheads pressed against one anothers, their arms and legs entangled under the blanket...and the sweetest of smiles on their lips.

* * *

The title sucks...It really does. Anyway, this is a short, happy, fluffy little thing with one of my OTPs to keep you all happy...before I crush your hearts and souls with my Halloween fics. :) -sadistic smiley face

Am I the only one who finds Owl City REALLY easy to write PruCan to? Seriously, I listened to Owl City's  
Rainbow Veins  
Shooting Star  
Galaxies  
Take to the Sky  
Deer In the Headlights  
Strawberry Avalanche  
Hot Air Balloon  
and Fireflies the whole time I was writing this!

Okay...so, I got this idea when I was talking to PruCanIsAwesome...We were talking about how a lot of people wrote Mattie as very deppressed and suicidal. I will state now, I DON'T MIND THOSE FICS, but I thought it would be awesome if we saw that our little Gil could get insecure at times too~  
This was written mainly to get the voices in my head to LEAVE ME ALONE AND SHUT UP SO I COULD SLEEP. ((XD)) But, seriously, this was bugging me all day at school, so it had to be written soon, before I went mad...before Atlas Shrugged does. **my crazy rambling...**

All the characters mentioned belong to Himaruya, I only own the plot.


End file.
